The Battle Of The Bellas Three
by Cenaforever1028
Summary: Five years have passed. Brie and John's marriage continues to thrive. Will Nikki find love again? Or will her inability to let John go ruin everything.
1. Chapter 1

It had been five years since John's memory loss incident. He and Brie were still going strong. Jake was now five years old. Brie and John both still worked for the WWE. Brie and Nikki's relationship was pretty much the same. Nikki wouldn't talk to her. It made Brie sad but Brie had her own family to focus on. Brie and John's luxury bus just pulled up to the arena. Brie took Jake to the daycare room where all the wrestlers with children took their children. Fifteen minutes after Brie left Nikki came in.

"Aunt Nikki." Jake said going over to her. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Hi sweetie." "I missed you." "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Look what I brought you." She gave him candy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Just remember…

"I know." Don't tell mommy or daddy."

"That's right." "I have to go but I love you."

"I love you too."

Over the last five years Nikki had been out with men but nothing she'd call a relationship. It was mostly about the sex. She knew she would most likely never find love again.

Brie was in John's locker room. He was changing into his work clothes. Brie felt John's arms wrap around her waist. He started kissed the side of her neck.

"John." She said smiling. "Stop that."

"Why?"

"We don't have time."

"It's been awhile."

"I know." She turned to face him. "After Jake goes to sleep tonight." She kissed him. "I promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I know."

After the show Nikki went to the lobby bar. She was a little tipsy. Randy Orton sat on the stool next to hers.

"Hey Nikki." He said.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"Want another drink?"

"Sure."

They spent the next hour drinking and talking.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For?"

"For telling the world and you and Daniel about John and Brie."

"I forgot about that."

"Does that mean you're gonna leave?"

"No."

"Good I don't want you to."

Twenty minutes later they were in Randy's room. They kissed all the way to the bedroom. He pulled down her dress. She took off his shirt. He took a condom out of his pocket. He took off her bra and panties and laid her down on the bed. Starting from her bellybutton he kissed his way up her body. She moaned. "Ohhh." She moaned as he stopped in the middle of her chest squeezing her breasts as well. After a few minutes he came up to her mouth. They kissed. As they did she took off his jeans. "Ohhh." She moaned loudly as he slipped inside her and started to move. "Randy." "You're so beautiful." He said as he kissed. "Harder." She moaned. He went faster. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Uhhn." He groaned. "Ohhh, ohhh, Randy, yes." He went faster. "Mmmm." "Ohhh, oh my god, yes, yes, ohhh, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Nikki." He groaned giving in.

They were laying there.

"Do you wanna stay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." They kissed. "Come here." She laid on his chest.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Brie woke up the next morning refreshed and rejuvenated. Last night with John was amazing like always. John was still asleep. She made breakfast for Jake and was making some for herself. John came out of the back of the bus where the bedrooms were.

"Morning daddy." Jake said.

"Morning buddy." He went over to Brie who was standing at the stove and stood behind her. "Morning Brie." He squeezed her ass. She looked at him and smiled. "Last night was incredible." He whispered.

"It sure was." She whispered back. "Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

In Randy's hotel room he woke up. Nikki was still asleep. A few seconds later she woke up.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." "We should talk about last night."

"Ok." "I liked it."

"Me to."

"Do you wanna go get some breakfast?"

"Sure just give me ten minutes to go and change." She got up.

"I didn't notice that tattoo last night." He said looking at the fairy on her ass.

"I got it when I was fifteen."

"I like it."

"Thanks." "I'll meet you in the parking lot."

"I saw a diner about five minutes down the road from here." "You can follow me."

"Ok." "I'll see you in a minute."

Nikki met Randy in the parking lot and followed him to the diner. They were eating.

"You have a little girl right?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah but she's not so little anymore." "She's fourteen." Randy took out his phone and showed her a picture.

"She's beautiful."

"Thanks."

Nikki accidently swiped to the next picture. She saw a motorcycle. "Nice bike." "Yours?"

"Yeah." "Maybe I could take you for a ride sometime."

"That would be fun." "It must be nice having a child." "That's something I'll probably never have."

"You would if you would let him go."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." "You should open your mind to other possibilities." "Can I see your cell phone?"

"Yeah." She gave it to him. He programmed his number into her phone.

"If you ever want a repeat of last night, here's my number."


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had passed. The bus was driving Brie, John and Jake to the next city. Brie and John were sitting on the couch. Jake came and sat them.

"What's up buddy?" John asked.

"Mommy, daddy, I have a question." Jake said.

"What's your question?" Brie asked.

"Can I spend more time with aunt Nikki please?" "Maybe I could stay in her hotel room one night."

"I don't know about that Jake." John said.

"I know you and mommy hate her." "I love her." "I'm sorry I know that's bad but I do."

"It's not bad to love aunt Nikki Jake." Brie said. "You're allowed." "Mommy loves aunt Nikki to."

"Then why don't you ever talk to her."

"It's a grown-up thing."

"Jake mommy and I are going to go and talk." John said. "Stay here and watch cartoons."

"Ok daddy." Jake said.

Brie and John went into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Oh boy." Brie said. "I knew this would come eventually."

"What do we do?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"I know she's his aunt but I don't know if I want her alone with our son." "I don't trust her."

"I don't trust her either but do you really think she would stoop so low as to manipulate Jake?"

"Well she did fake a pregnancy."

"That's true."

"Brie look, I know despite everything you still love her because she's your sister." "Do you really want to expose Jake to her games?"

"You know my first priority is Jake."

"I know."

"I mean it's been years maybe she's changed."

"Maybe she hasn't."

"I don't know what to do."

"I think we both need to take a few days and give this some serious thought."

"Me to."

Later that night at the hotel Nikki was walking down the hall. She knocked on Randy's door. He answered.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." "Are you busy?"

"No." "Come in." She went in.

"You haven't been drinking tonight have you?"

"No."

"Good." "That would've ruined the experiment."

"What experiment?" She kissed him.

"The one where we see if the sex is still good sober."

"Oh." He smirked.

She took him by the hands. "Come on."

They went into the bedroom. They were standing beside the bed. They kissed. She took off his shirt. He got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. She glided her fingertips down his chest. He groaned. They kissed. As they did she undid his jeans and pulled them down. She broke kiss and lightly pushed him down on the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. She stood right up on him so her breasts were in his face. She took off her shirt. He kissed her cleavage. He reached around and took off her bra. She moaned as his hands squeezed her breasts. He kissed the middle of her chest. Her hands were in his hair. "Ohhh." She moaned when she felt his tongue on her skin. "Randy." She moaned as she left him take her left breast into his mouth. He did the same thing with the other one. After a few minutes Nikki lowered herself onto his lap. They kissed passionately. He groaned as she grinded against him. She lifted herself up a bit to take his boxers off. She reached down and started moving her hand up and down. "Ohhh." Randy moaned. "Like that?" She asked. "Yes." He said in moaning voice. They kissed. "Uhnn." He groaned as she went faster. His eyes were closed. She suddenly stopped. "Ahhh." He moaned as he felt her mouth where her hand had been. "Nikki." "Slower." She did what he said. He never wanted her to stop. After awhile she went faster. "Oh god, ooohhh, yes." He groaned. As much as he didn't want to he had to stop her. "Baby st-ohhh." His eyes rolled back is his head. Thankfully for him she stopped a few seconds later. He laid her on the bed and quickly took her pants off. He slipped inside her and moved fast. "Oh my god." She moaned. "Oh Randy." They kissed. "Nikki." He groaned. "Ohhh, mmmmm, Randy yes, yes, oh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "God Nikki." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on him. She looked up at him.

"Well I still like it." She said. "It was amazing."

"Really?" Randy said grinning.

"Yes."

"It was amazing for me to." "I still like it."

"Is it because of what I did?" She said. smiling

"No." "I enjoyed it though."

"I'm glad."

"Stay."

"Alright." They kissed.


	4. Chapter 4

For the last two weeks Nikki and Randy continued sleeping together. She liked having sex with him. It was fun to her. They were all going back on the road tomorrow. Nikki was at home. She was sitting in front of her dresser brushing her hair, looking into the mirror attached to the dresser. She was getting ready for bed. She reached behind the mirror and pulled out a picture of her and John when they were still together. She looked at it and sighed. Her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi." Randy said.

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed?"

"I wish I was there."

"I'll bet you do."

"I miss you."

"You do huh?"

"Yeah." "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know about the day but definitely tomorrow night."

"Good."

"I'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok." "Sweet dreams beautiful."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The next day after Nikki checked into the hotel she went down to the hotel gym. She'd been working out for about a half hour. She felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She felt him kissing the side of her neck. "Stop that." She said smiling. She turned her heads towards him and kissed him. "I'll see you tonight."

"The key's waiting for you at the front desk."

Later that night at the arena Brie found Nikki and went up to her.

"Well what the hell do you want?" Nikki said.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jake but if you can't even be civil to me forget it." She started to walk away.

"Wait." "Come back." Brie came back. "Is Jake ok?"

"He's fine." "He wants to start spending more time with you."

"That's great."

"John and I are thinking about it."

"What's there to think about?" "I'm family."

"You're also a liar and a manipulator." "How do I know you won't manipulate my son?"

"You know I would never do anything to Jake."

"Do I?" "Do you know how much this hurts Nikki?" "Having to decide whether or not to let my son spend time with my sister." "I don't want it to be like this." "Jake loves you." "I love you but I don't trust you." "I'll get back to you with our decision." She walked away.

Later that night Nikki and Randy were laying in bed together. He was holding her. He noticed a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Did I do something?"

"No." "You were fantastic as always." "I just have things on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"My nephew Jake wants to start spending more time with me."

"That's a good thing."

"Yeah but Brie and John don't know if they want him to."

"Why?"

"It's all about what I've done in the past." "I know I've done some shady and fucked up things but I would never bring Jake into that." "I love him so much."

"Those things are in the past." "You're not like anymore." "You're great." "They should at least give you a chance."

"Yeah but I don't think they will."

"Since we're going to in Missouri for three days starting tomorrow, what do you say I make you dinner at my house."

"Alright."

"Now." "Is there anything, I can do, to make you feel better." He asked planting kisses on her neck. They kissed.

"You're the only thing that makes me feel better, mmmm." She mumbled against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Brie, John and Jake were getting ready to go to the zoo. They were loading up the rental car.

"Ready to go to the zoo Jake?" John asked.

"Yeah."

"It's gonna be so fun."

"Mommy."

"What sweetie?" Brie said.

"Can aunt Nikki come to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's busy."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"You just don't wanna ask her."

"Jake that's enough." John said. "Get in the car."

Later that day after work Nikki pulled into Randy's driveway. She knocked on the door. He answered.

"Hi." He said. "Come in." She went in. They kissed. "Dinner's almost ready." They went into the kitchen. "After dinner do you want go out on the bike."

"Sure."

After dinner they went out on the bike for a few hours riding around. Then they came back. They were watching TV laying on the couch. Randy was holding Nikki. She smiled.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing just thinking."

"About?"

"Us." "I never thought in a million years I'd be here with you." She looked at him. "I like it." "A lot."

"Me to." They ended up falling asleep.

The next day at arena Brie and the rest of the women were in the Women's Locker Room. Brie was quietly talking to Natalya.

"I don't know what to do Nattie." Brie said. "Jake won't let this go."

"I understand that you don't want him alone with her." "You have to keep in mind though he doesn't understand what's going on." "All he knows is you won't let him see his aunt Nikki." "It has to be confusing for him."

"I know." There was a knock at the door. Eva Marie answered it. She came back with flowers.

"Looks like John sent you flowers again."

"They're not for you." Eva said. "They're for Nikki."

"Me?" Nikki said surprised. She took them, opened the card smiled and left.

Natalya looked at Brie.

"Wow." Natalya said. "Nikki's dating someone."

"That's what it seems like." Brie said.

Nikki went to Randy's locker room and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Randy said from the other side of the door. She went in. "Hi baby." She went over to him and kissed him.

"Thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." "Are you spending the night with me tonight?"

"Yes."

Later that night Nikki and Randy were laying in bed together.

"Ok that's a good thing to remember." Randy said. "Flowers gets me sex." He said smiling.

"It wasn't just because of the flowers."

"I know." "Have John and Brie talked to you about Jake anymore?"

"No." "I know they're not gonna let me see him."

"Everything's gonna be ok."

Two days later they were in Texas. Brie and John decided to stay in the hotel. He sat down next to Brie.

"Jake's napping." He said.

"Something on your mind?" She asked smiling.

"Come here I'll show you." They kissed. He laid her down and got on top of her. She took off his shirt. He started kissing her neck.

"Oh John." She moaned. There was a knock at the door. They stopped.

"I'll get rid of them." John said.

John put his shirt on and answered the door. He was surprised to see Randy standing there. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I come in peace John." Randy said. "I just wanna talk about Nikki with you and Brie."

* * *

 **Should I continue this story? Not a lot of people seem interested.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please." Randy said. "Just five minutes."

"Come in." John said reluctantly. He went in.

Brie was shocked to see him. "What the hell is he doing here?" Brie said.

"I just want to talk to you guys about the Nikki and Jake situation."

"What about it?"

"I think you should let Nikki see him."

"This coming from the guy who exposed our affair on national television." John said.

"I'm sorry." "This isn't about that." "This is about Nikki and Jake." "She loves him." "She's so sad." "She would never do anything to hurt him." "She just wants to spend time with him." "That's all." "If you're thinking this is another scheme to get close to John you're wrong." "It's not."

"I don't get it." Brie said. "Why do you care in the first place?"

"We've been seeing each other."

"You're the one she's been seeing?" Brie said surprised. John looked just as surprised.

"Yes."

"So she sends you to do her dirty work?" "Typical Nikki."

"No." "She doesn't know I'm here." "She hasn't nothing to do with this." "Look Brie, I really care about Nikki." "I want her to be happy." "This would make her happy."

"So we're just supposed to forget all the low conniving things she's done?"

"No." "I don't think it's fair to punish Nikki for her past mistakes."

"Really and who the hell are you to talk to us about this?" "You may be Nikki's boyfriend or whatever but that means nothing." "You're not in this family and our private family matters are none of your concern."

"Neither is Jake." John said.

"Get out."

"You two are unbelievable." Randy said. He left.

Later that night at the arena Brie found Nikki.

"Nikki what's wrong with you?" Brie said.

"What did I do now Brie?"

"Randy Orton?" "Seriously?" "How could you be in a relationship with that asshole after what he did to us?"

"That was a long time ago." "He apologized, he's sorry.

"Oh well gee, I guess that makes everything ok then." Brie said sarcastically.

"Listen Brie, my private life is none of your business." "I like Randy, a lot." "Even though we haven't technically talked about it, I consider him my boyfriend and I wanna see where it goes."

"Well next time tell your boyfriend to keep his nose out of where it doesn't belong."

"What?"

"He came to the hotel room today to try to convince John and I to let you see Jake."

"He did?"

"Yeah." "Which by the way we've decided." "The answer is no." "You may not see our son." "We were leaning towards no anyway but now that we know you're seeing Randy, it's a definite no." "We don't want our son around you or him."

"You're such a bitch." Nikki said angrily. "I hate you."

"Yeah?" "What else is new?" She walked away.

After the show Nikki went to Randy's room. She was furious. She used her spare key to get in. As soon as Randy saw her he could tell she was angry.

"Why did you do that?!" Nikki said angrily. "You went to Brie and John and talked to them about Jake?!

"I only wanted to help."

"Help?" "Now they won't let me see him at all." "Thanks for your help." "They hate you more then they hate me." "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about you and how much I knew that would make you happy." "I'm sorry I cared." He said getting angry.

"You know I don't think this is gonna work." She took out his spare key and put it on the table. "This was a mistake."

"Oh I get it." "You were just looking for a way to push me away and this is it, right?"

"What?"

"I guess for you to really want some their name has to be John Cena."

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Oh the hell is doesn't." "He's all you ever wanted." "It doesn't matter that someone else wants you, that someone else can't stop thinking about you, that someone else cares about you so much and wants you to be happy." "If his name isn't John Cena who cares right?"

"Go to hell Randy." She left.

Nikki went back to her room. With all the stress with Jake and the fight her and Randy just got into she couldn't handle it. She broke down crying.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the encouragement to continue. I guess I just thought this story would be better received since the story is for you. You wanted the sequel. Hope you keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Three days had passed. Nikki was at the arena. She knew Brie had just dropped Jake off with the other kids. She went inside.

"Jake." She said.

"Aunt Nikki." He went over to her. They hugged.

"How are you?"

"Good."

"Good." "Jake aunt Nikki can't come and see you like this anymore."

"Why not?"

"I just can't." "Just remember even if I don't see you, I love you no matter what." She had tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "I have to go." "Be a good boy." She walked out of the room.

Nikki wiped her eyes walking down the hallway. She and Randy hadn't spoken since their fight. She really missed him. She knew she was way to hard on him and owed him an apology.

Later that night John just got back to the hotel. Brie was waiting for him on the couch. He sat down next to her.

"Is Jake asleep?" He asked.

"Jake isn't here." "Nattie watching him tonight." "We needed some alone time."

"What's the occasion?"

"Well… She took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"No." John said smiling.

"Yeah." Brie said smiling.

"You're pregnant, we're having a baby?" He said happily.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." They kissed. "How far along?"

"Eight weeks." The doctor says everything's fine."

"How long have you known?"

"Since yesterday."

"This is so great." "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

It was one o'clock in the morning. Nikki couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Randy. She'd went down to the front desk in her pajamas and convinced them she'd lost her key. They gave her the spare key to Randy's room. She went to his room and into the bedroom. He was on his back shirtless and asleep. She took off her clothes.

Randy woke up. He could feel Nikki's mouth between his legs. He knew it was her because she'd came into his room late at night before and done it. "Ohhh, baby slower." She did what he said. "Nikki." He was surprised she was there but he was glad she was. He missed her. She went faster. "Ohhh, hmmm, Nikki my god." "Come here now." She came up to him. They kissed. He got a condom out of the nightstand drawer. He rolled her on her back and got on top of her. "I'm so glad you're here." He said. "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt him slip inside her. "Make love to me." She said. They kissed. He started to move. "Randy." She moaned. "Nikki." He groaned. "God I missed you so much." He said in-between kisses. "Your lips… "Ohhh." She moaned. …your body." "The incredible feeling of being inside you." He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned, "Oh my god Randy, yes." "Uhhn." He groaned. "Ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhh, my god, ohhhh." Nikki moaned giving in. "Nikki." He groaned giving in.

Afterwards she was laying on him. She looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"I only wanted to help you."

"I know." "Thank you." "I was angry and I took my frustrations out on you." "I'm sorry for the other things I said." "This, us." "It's not a mistake." "It's great."

"I'm sorry to for the things I said." "I shouldn't have brought up John."

"You were partially right about one thing though." "I think I was trying to push you away." "Not because of John." "I have feelings for you and they scare the shit out of me."

"Why?"

"I haven't felt the way I'm feeling in a really long time." "I've had my heart closed off for so long and I'm afraid to open it again."

"You don't have to be afraid with me." "I want you." "Only you." "Nobody else." "It's ok to feel what you're feeling." "I feel it to." "I'm crazy about you Nicole." "You can open up to me." "You can trust me."

"If I didn't have you right now I don't know what I'd do."

"Have you tried talking to Brie or John at all?"

"What's the point they won't listen." "They both hate the fact I'm seeing you." "Big surprise there." "I don't care though." "I could care less if Brie approves of my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?" Randy said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Good." They kissed.


	8. Chapter 8

A month had passed Brie hadn't told anyone expect Stephanie Mcmahon she was pregnant yet. Jake didn't even know. Ever since the tragedy with the twins she was superstitious when it came to that sort of thing. Brie was going to be exactly three months pregnant tomorrow. She figured it'd be ok to tell everyone then. They were telling Jake tonight though. They were all in the bus.

"Jake come over here and sit down." Brie said. "Mommy and daddy wanna talk to you."

"I didn't do it." Jake said coming to sit into between them.

"You didn't do anything Jake." John said.

"Is it about mommy?" "I know you've been sick." He said looking at her.

"Yes it is about mommy." Brie said.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." "The reason I've been getting sick is actually a good thing."

"How is puking a good thing?"

"Jake, mommy is pregnant." "I'm having a baby."

"That means you're gonna have a little brother or a little sister." John said.

"I'm gonna be a big brother?" Jake said.

"Yeah." Brie said.

"When?"

"Well my due date is February 7th."

"Oh." "What's that?"

"That's when I'm supposed to have the baby."

"Oh." "Well we have to get ready for it." "It needs toys and bottles and clothes."

"We'll get all that stuff."

"What is it?" "A boy or a girl."

"We don't know yet." "I'll find out in to months."

"Isn't your tummy supposed be big or something?"

"It'll get that way." "It already is a little bit." She lifted her shirt up a little. "See?" "You could see her starting to show just a little."

"Yeah." "I'm excited."

"We all are." John said.

Nikki and Randy were in his room. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was sitting in front of him. He was behind her. Their right hands were laced together. He kissed her temple. She smiled and looked at him.

"Honey what are you doing for our weekend off this weekend?" She asked.

"Just going home."

"Come home with me instead."

"Ok." "Will I get to see the bedroom?" He said smirking.

"Maybe." "I mean the sex is amazing." "Why do you think I'm dating you?" She said jokingly.

"Oh so I'm just you're manwhore?" He said smiling.

"Pretty much." "You know I'm kidding."

"I know."

"I do sleep better if you're holding me though."

"What a coincidence I sleep better holding you." "I talked to Alanna today."

"How is she?"

"Good." "She wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You must talk about me a lot."

"I do." "I'm getting her in three weeks for a weekend visit." "I want you to come."

"Ok." "Boy I'm already nervous I hope she likes me."

"Don't be nervous it's gonna be great." "I can't wait for my two favorite girls to meet each other." He smirked at her.

"I know that look."

"Come here." They kissed. He laid her down and got on top of her. She held him as close he she could as they were kissing. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at her. She could tell from the look in his eyes he really wanted to say something. "Nikki- He stopped.

"What honey?"

"Nothing." They kissed.

The next day Brie took to Twitter. She and Nikki had separate accounts now. Brie's Twitter handle was BrieCena. She sent a tweet. It read.

 _I would just like to announce that my husband JohnCena and I are expecting our second child. We can't wait to meet the newest addition to our family._

Later that day Nikki was at the arena she went to Randy's locker room and went inside. He was sitting down lacing up his boots.

"Hey baby." He said.

"Hi." She sat down next to him. They kissed and he went back to what he was doing. Nikki got on Twitter. She and Brie didn't follow each other on any social media. She saw she had a notification so she touched it. Someone had retweeted Brie's post about the baby and tagged Nikki in it. "Wow."

"What?"

"Brie's pregnant."

"Oh."

"You know Jake didn't even know about me until he was two." "He mistook me for Brie and came running up to me." "I'll probably never meet this kid." She tried to hold it in but she started to cry.

"Come here." He hugged her. "It's ok."

"She wasn't even planning on telling me I bet." She said through her tears.

"Aw baby don't cry." "Shh." "It's ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Nikki was in the airport. She only had one more day of work then she was going home with Randy to meet Alanna. Nikki was at baggage claim waiting for her bag to come around. It was coming.

"I got it." Randy said from behind her. He got her bag.

"Hey." She said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished early so I figured I'd surprise you and come pick you up."

"I'm glad you did."

"Aunt Nikki." Jake said running up to her.

"Jake where's your mommy?"

"Over there somewhere." "I'm gonna be a big brother."

"I know."

Randy knelt down to Jake's level. "Hi Jake." He said. "I'm Randy Orton."

"I know." Jake said.

"It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

"You must be really excited about becoming a big brother huh?"

"Yeah."

"Jake." Brie said coming over to them. Randy stood up. "You know better then to run off like that."

"I'm sorry mommy." "I saw aunt Nikki." "I just wanted to say hi."

"That's fine." Nikki could tell Brie really didn't mean that. "Come on."

"Ok." He hugged Nikki. "I love you aunt Nikki."

"I love you too Jake." Nikki said. Brie and Jake started to walk away. "Brie." Brie looked at her. "Believe it or not, I'm happy for you." Brie took Jake by the hand without another word and walked away.

Later that night Nikki was at the arena. She was standing by the curtain waiting to go out.

"Hey." Randy said coming up to her. "Want a kiss for luck?"

"Yeah." They kissed.

"You look so sexy in your gear." Her music came on.

"Gotta go baby."

The next evening Nikki and Randy were at his house. He was going to the airport to pick up Alanna. Nikki was sitting on the couch. Randy went over to her.

"I'll be back." He said. "Don't be nervous."

"I'm all sorts of things." "I'm nervous, I'm excited."

"She's gonna love you." They kissed. "See you in a few minutes." He left.

Nikki posted a tweet. It read.

 _Taking a big step in my relationship tonight. I hope it all goes well. You only get one chance to make a first impression._

Fifteen minutes later the front door opened. Nikki stood up to greet them.

"We're back." Randy said. "Nikki this is Alanna." "Alanna this is my girlfriend Nikki."

"Hi." Alanna said.

"Hi." Nikki said. "You're even prettier than the pictures your dad has shown me."

"Thanks." "It's nice to meet you finally." "Dad talks about you all the time." "I like your nail polish."

"Thanks." "I have three other colors in my purse." "Want me to paint them for you?"

"Sure." They all sat down. "Dad told me you used to play soccer."

"I did."

"I'm on the soccer team at my school."

"What position?"

"Forward."

"Cool."

A few hours later Randy made dinner. After dinner Nikki went upstairs to take a shower. Randy and Alanna were cleaning up the kitchen.

"So?" Randy said.

"I like her."

"Great."

"She's really nice." "I can tell you're happy with her."

"I am."

"Do you love her?" Before Randy could answer Nikki came into the kitchen.

"Who's up for a movie on Netflix?" Nikki said.

"Sounds good." Alanna said.

"You pick." They all went into the living room.

"Nothing to girly please." Randy said.

"Well dad I am a girl." Alanna said.

"You're also a smart ass."

"I wonder where she gets that from." Nikki said smiling at Randy.

"Well I couldn't possibility have gotten it from him." Alanna said sarcastically.

"No." "No possibility of that at all." They both laughed.

"Ganging up on me huh?" Randy said smiling. "Just pick a movie."

Later that night Nikki and Randy were laying in bed.

"I'm glad you invited me to come." Nikki said. "I like her."

"She likes you to." "I knew she would." "It still amazes me how much she's grown." "I can remember like it was yesterday holding her in the hospital." "Just for future reference I'd like a few more."

"That's good to know."


	10. Chapter 10

Brie was out shopping for things for the baby. Everyone was off work for the next two days so Brie, John and Jake were at home. Brie had just come in the front door. She put down the bags and went up to the room that was going to be the nursery. John was in there putting the crib together.

"How's it going?" She asked.

"It's coming along."

"Did you get the note I left?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what came over me." "I just woke up and had an overwhelming urge to go baby shopping." "Where's Jake?"

"Acrossed the street."

"I can't wait to find out what the baby is so we can start painting."

"Me either."

"I want a little girl."

"Well if this one isn't a girl we'll just have to try until we get one." John said smiling.

"I have no problem with that." They kissed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Randy went home with Nikki for his two days off. They were having a romantic dinner in a fancy restaurant.

"In case I haven't told you." Randy said. "You look gorgeous tonight." "I love that dress."

"Thank you." "You look pretty gorgeous yourself."

"I know we didn't plan that night at the bar but I'm so glad it happened." "These last couple months have been great."

"Yes they have." "I'm actually happy." "I never thought I'd be happy again.

After dinner they went back to Nikki's house. They'd just gotten back. Randy stood in front of her. They kissed at first it was slow but it quickly became more passionate. He backed her up to the wall. She took off his sports jacket. She moaned as he kissed her cleavage. He reached around and unzipped her dress. It fell to the floor. He picked her up off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. They went upstairs. When they got there he sat he on top of the dresser. As they kissed she started unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off. She took her hands and slowly ran them down his body from his chest to his abs. He loved when she touched him. She started to kiss his chest moving down slowly. He groaned. She took off his pants and boxers. He watched as she went lower taking all of him into her mouth. She went slowly. "Ohhh." He moaned. Nikki loved pleasing him. His moans and groans turned her on. He closed his eyes. After a few minutes she went faster. "Uhnn, oohhh, Nikki, baby, ohhhh, Nik-ki." He was on cloud nine. She knew exactly what to do, exactly what he wanted. "Ahhh, oh my fucking god Nikki, oohhh." He grabbed her head to stop her. They kissed. He took off her bra and lowered his head between her breasts. "Randy." She moaned. She loved his mouth oh her skin. It felt like heaven. Her hands were in his hair. She felt his hands at the waistband of her panties. She lifted up a little so he could take them off. He continued kissing her down her body, licking her a little when he got to her abs. "Ohhh." She moaned. He went lower. She moaned as he kissed the tops of her legs. "Ohhhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue inside her. He went slowly. "Oh my god." "Ohhh Randy." "Ohhh, ohhh, ohhh." She felt him down his tongue out. "You're so incredibly amazing." He said. He kissed her entrance. She moaned. "So perfect." "Ahhh." She yelled in pleasure and he put tongue his back in her. He was going faster. "Ohhh, yes, mmmm, Randy, oh my god, ohhh!" She screamed giving in. He came back up to her. As they kissed he lifted her off the dressed and put them both on the bed. He was on top of her. "Ohhh." She moaned as he slipped inside and started to move. "Hmmm, Nikki." He groaned. "Randy, ohhh more." He went faster. They kissed. "Ohhh." She moaned. "Uhhhh." He groaned. "Randy, yes, yes, ohhh, ohhh, mmmmm, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. "Oh god." He groaned giving in.

She was laying on her side with her back to him. He snuggled up to her and put his arm over her waist like he always did when they slept. She grabbed his hand and held it. He kissed her shoulder.

"Nicole, I love you." He said. She didn't say anything. She just shut her eyes and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Randy woke up the next morning. He could hear the shower running. He got up and started getting dressed. As he did he started to think about how telling Nikki he loved her didn't turn out like he was expecting. He looked over and noticed the mirror on the dresser was knocked over. He went over to fix it and saw it just snapped on. As he put it back he felt something behind the mirror. He pulled out the picture of Nikki and John. He was angry.

Ten minutes later Nikki came down the stairs. Randy was standing in the living room by the couch.

"There you are." She said. She went up to him. "Wanna go get some breakfast?" "I'm starving." She kissed him. "You were so amazing last night." She noticed he looked angry. "What's a matter?"

"I reattached the mirror to the dresser."

"Yeah." "I noticed we knocked it over."

"I found this." He said holding up the picture of her and John. "No wonder you didn't say you love me when I told you I love you." "You don't." "You're still in love with him."

"No I'm not."

"Bullshit."

"I'm telling you the truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Randy."

"I knew it." "You'll never be over him."

"You know I care about you."

"Do you?" "Or are you just playing me?" "Or is it because I'm not John?"

"I'm not playing you." "You know I'm not." "You think that, after everything we've shared together?"

"Well you still keep a picture of you and you're ex-boyfriend." "What am I supposed to think?" "You must think I'm stupid." "Why is no one but John good enough?" "I love you but I guess that's not enough either because you don't love me." "I wanted what you wanted." "I wanted to marry you someday." "I wanted you to eventually be the mother of my next child but that's all gone now." He picked up his bags that were sitting beside the couch. "I can't do this." "I can't sit idly by while you play with my emotions." "We're done." "I don't wanna see you anymore."

"No." She said with tears in her eyes. He started going for the door. "Where are going?"

"Home."

"Don't go." "Randy wait."

He turned around. "Why?" She didn't say anything. "Yeah that's the same response I got last night." He turned around and left. Nikki started crying.


	12. Chapter 12

A week had passed. Nikki and Randy hadn't spoken in a week. She was sitting in her hotel room. She knew she hurt Randy's feelings when she didn't tell him she loved him. She began to think back to the last time she'd truly given her heart to someone and the moment he shattered it. Up until that time she was confident they'd work it out.

 **Flashback**

 _"I don't love you anymore." John said._

 _"Oh my god." "You love Brie, don't you?"_

 _"Nikki."_

 _"Answer me."_

 _"It doesn't make a difference."_

 _"Just answer me damn it."_

 _"Yes, I love Brie."_

 **End Of Flashback**

That changed Nikki forever. She knew Randy loved her and she was afraid.

Later that night at the arena she went to Randy locker room. When she went to turn the knob the door was locked. She knocked.

"Who is it?" Randy said from the other side of the door.

"It's me."

"What do you want?"

"I wanna talk."

"Ok." "I'm in love with you but you want John." "Goodbye."

"No I don't." "I want to be with Randy."

"Yeah right."

"I do." "Open the door."

"No."

"Please." "I miss you."

Randy got up and started to walk towards the door. He stopped in the middle of the room. " _What am I doing?" He thought. "Don't open the door."_

"Randy, baby please."

He started to move towards the door again. _"Don't." He thought. "But I love her."_ He had his hand on the doorknob. _"She doesn't love me and she never will." "Don't put yourself through this."_ He took his hand off the doorknob. "No Nikki." "I said we're done and I meant it." "Go away."

"Randy-

"Now!" He yelled. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"But Randy." She said started to cry a little. "I…I." "I can't." She walked away.

Brie was in catering getting a water. She could hear sniffling like someone was crying down the hall. She went down the hall and turned the corner. She saw Nikki sitting on a crate crying. Her head was down.

" _Turn around Brie." Brie thought. "Just walk the other way."_ She turned around took a few steps and stopped. _"I know I'm gonna regret this."_ Brie went over to Nikki and sat down next to her. It was a little difficult with her growing belly. "Nikki." Nikki looked over at Brie. "What's wrong?"

"Randy… She wiped her eyes. "Randy broke up with me last week."

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not you hated him."

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"You'll take it the wrong way."

"Does it have to do with John?"

"Randy thinks I still love him." "I told him I didn't." "He doesn't believe me." "I know you don't either." "Randy told me he loved me." "I didn't say anything."

"Why?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know what to do." To Brie's surprise Nikki hugged her and started to cry.

"Ssh." Brie let a few tears of her own fall. Nikki hadn't been affectionate towards her in years. "Don't cry Nikki." "It's ok."

After the show Randy went to a bar and got absolutely wasted. He just wanted the pain of being without Nikki to stop. He brought a random girl back to his hotel room. He was having sex with her but in his mind only saw one person.

"Nikki." He groaned. "Nikki." "I love you so much." "Why don't you love me?" The girl he was with was to drunk to notice.


	13. Chapter 13

A week had passed. Today was an exciting day for Brie and John. They were finding out the sex of the baby. They were dropping Jake off at Natalya's room.

"I'll bet you're excited Jake." Natalya said.

"I find out if I have a brother or a sister today."

"Yes you do." Brie said.

"Be good for Nattie, ok?" John said.

"I will daddy." Jake said.

Brie and John were driving to the doctor. John was driving.

"Are you as excited as I am?" John asked.

"Yes." "I can't wait."

They were in an exam room. Brie was hooked to the machine.

"Are you guys ready to find out what the baby is?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Brie said.

"It's a girl."

"A girl?" Brie said happily.

"Yes."

John kissed Brie on the forehead. "We get our little girl." John said.

Later that evening Brie, John and Jake were sitting on the couch.

"Mommy can I talk to my sister?" Jake asked.

"You sure can."

He looked at her stomach. "Hi." "My name is Jake." "I'm your big brother." "You'll like mommy and daddy." "They're really nice." "We all can't wait for you to come." "I love you." He kissed her stomach.

Later that night Brie had just put Jake to bed. She got in bed next to John.

"There's my beautiful wife and my baby girl." John said rubbing her stomach.

"I'm so happy."

"Me to."

"John I wanna talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I think we should reconsider letting Nikki see Jake."

"What?" He said in disbelief. "We discussed this."

"I know and I still agree I don't want Jake alone with her." "Maybe we can reach a compromise."

"I'm listening."

* * *

 **Any ideas for baby names? I'm thinking of adding other pregnancy to the mix eventually. Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone had just came back from a three day break. Brie was at the hotel. She send Nikki a text. It read.

Hi Nikki. How are you doing? – Brie

Bad. :'( – Nikki

Well I might have something that'll cheer you up a little. Come to my room, 507. – Brie

I'll be right there. – Nikki

Nikki went to the room. As she did she wondered what Brie wanted. They hadn't spoken since her meltdown in the hall at the arena. She knocked on the door. Brie asked.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi."

"Come on in." She went in. "John and I talked about you seeing Jake again." "We still don't want you alone with him but we're willing to let you see him, as long as I'm here." "If all goes well and you prove we can trust you, we'll consider overnight visits." "Deal?" Nikki hugged her.

"Thank you Brie." "Thank you."

"You're welcome." "Jake." Jake came out of his room. "Look who's here to play with you."

"Aunt Nikki." He said.

"Hi sweetie." Nikki said.

"Wanna color with me?"

"Absolutely."

After awhile Jake was eating lunch. Nikki was on the couch. She saw the sonogram picture sitting on the coffee table and the words "It's a girl" on it. She picked it up.

"Aw." She said. Brie sat next to Nikki. "A girl huh?"

"Yeah."

"Yay, I get a little niece." "I am happy for you Brie." "Do you think we could try again as sisters?"

"I've wanted that for a long time but…

"I know." "You don't trust me and I don't blame you." "After the horrible things I've done to you, I deserve it." "I have to earn back your trust." "I need you in my life right now." "My life sucks." "I miss Randy so much." She said tearfully.

"I know."

"I can't." "I can't give him what he wants." "I can't go there again." "I just can't."

Later that night at around two in the morning Nikki heard loud knocking on her door. It woke her up. She opened the door. Randy was standing there.

"Randy what are you doing here?" She asked. "It's the mid-mmmm." She moaned as he suddenly kissed her. They backed up into the room. He used his foot and shut the door behind them. His arms were around her. As they kissed Nikki could taste alcohol. She knew he was drunk. She knew they had to stop. She knew if they didn't they both regret in the morning. She broke the kiss. "Randy, we can't." "You're drunk."

"So?"

"So we'll both regret it the morning." She turned and faced away from him. She took a few steps. A few seconds she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"Doesn't it feel good right now?" He started kissing the side of her neck. "I want you. She shut her eyes. "Randy, ohhh, stop." She moaned. He lifted her arms above her head. "We can't do th- "Oh god." She moaned as she felt his hands go under her tanktop. He took it off and turned her to face him. He took his shirt and pulled her close to him. He looked at her with passion and love in his eyes. "Kiss me." She kissed him. Every kiss they shared had more and more passion. Nikki felt her bare back hit the wall. Even though Nikki wanted this as much as Randy did she still knew it was wrong. She was undoing the belt on his jeans. She stopped and looked at him. "Don't stop." He said. They kissed. "Please keep going." He mumbled against her lips. She took off his jeans. He took off her bottoms and lifted her off the ground. Her legs went around his waist. "Ohhh." She moaned when he slipped inside her. "Uhhh." He groaned as he started to move. "Ohhh, Randy, ohhh." He lifted her off the wall. They kissed the whole way into the bedroom. "Nikki." He mumbled against her lips. "Randy, mmmm." He laid her down on the bed. He slipped back inside her and moved slowly. "I want you Nikki, forever He groaned. "All of you." They kissed. He went faster. "Randy, oh my god." She moaned. They kissed. "Don't stop, that feels, ohhhh." "Nikki." He groaned. "Yes, yes, mmmm, ohhh, oh my god, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Yes." He groaned giving in.

Nikki knew it would last but she let Randy hold her as she slept that night. She liked having him back even if it was just for one night.


	15. Chapter 15

Nikki woke up the next morning. When she opened her eyes Randy wasn't next to her but she could hear him in the living room. She wrapped herself in the bedsheet and went into the living room. Randy was in his pants and shirtless. He picked up his shirt off the ground.

"Randy." Nikki said.

"What?" He put his shirt on and turned to face her.

"We should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about." "Bye." He went for the door. She stood in front of it. "Move."

"No." "Last night-

"Last night was a mistake." "I was drunk off my ass." "That's all." "Now move."

"I miss you."

"Don't."

"I want you back."

"No."

"Why?"

"You're in love with him."

"No Randy."

"Whatever." "Get out of the way."

"No."

"Move." "Or I'll move you."

"Go ahead."

He grabbed her lightly by the shoulders. "Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled.

"No!"

"Now!"

"Make me!" He kissed her. She kissed him back. "I want you Randy." She mumbled against his lips. "Nobody else." "I promise." He took the sheet off her and lifted her up off the ground. They went into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. He was kissing her neck. "Oh god, oh Randy." She moaned. She started to undo his belt. They kissed. He looked at her.

"I love you Nicole." She didn't say anything. She just kissed him. He broke the kiss and got off of her. "I knew it." "You say you want to be with me but you don't love me." "I'm outta here."

Nikki sat up. "Randy wait, you don't understand." "I can't." "I can't tell you what you want me to you."

"Yeah because I'm not John."

"No." "Can't we just go back to the way things were before you told me you loved me?" "We were happy." "Just because I can't say that doesn't mean I don't care about you." "I do." "I miss you, so much."

"So you want to go back to the way things were and forget me telling you I love you?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with you, that's why." "I shouldn't have to hide it." "If you really cared about me you could tell me you love me."

"Randy, please come back to me." She said with tears in her eyes. "I miss you, I need you." "Please honey, come back to me."

"I will." "If you tell me."

"Randy."

"Tell me." "Or I'm leaving and I'm not coming back."

"I can't." "I'm sorry."

"That's what I thought." "Bye."

"Randy." He walked out of the room. "Randy please." She said tearfully. He ignored her. "You're the only thing in my life that makes me happy." "Please don't go." For a second she heard him stop walking. Then she heard the front door open and shut. She put her hands to her face and cried.

Later that day she went to see Jake. After a few hours Jake went into his room to watch TV. Brie sat next to Nikki on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Brie asked.

"Not at all." "Randy showed up drunk to my room last night." "We ended up having sex." "I'm pretty sure we were going to this morning to." "He told me he loved me and when I didn't say it back he got pissed and got off of me." "I told him I couldn't say it back. "I told him I wanted him back." "He said he would take me back, if I told him I loved him." "I couldn't do it." "I can't."

"Why?" "You love him." "I can tell you do."

"What if I tell him I love him and then we start having problems, then we separate…

"Then he falls in love with someone else?"

"Yeah." "I know I'm to blame for John leaving me." "I always thought we would work it out." "Until the day he told me he was in love with you." "That's the day I knew I truly lost him." "It killed me." "That's why over the last couple years I haven't been in any serious relationships." "I never wanted to go through that pain of losing someone I love again." "So I decided I'd never let myself fall in love again." "Then out of nowhere here comes Randy." "At first it was just sex." "Then we started getting closer, I met his daughter." "Then he told me he loved me." "Why did he have to do that?" "I just want him back." She started to cry. Brie hugged her.

"I know." "Ssh


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks had passed. Nikki and Brie continued to reconnect. Nikki was in the gym working out. She had earbuds in and was listening to a radio show. Randy was on it. He talked about his life and his career.

"Can I get personal with you?" The host asked.

"Sure." Randy said.

"Are you still with Nikki Bella?"

"No." "It just didn't work out which sucks because I love her."

"You still love her?"

"Yes." "We just had some issues and I made a really hard decision and decided to end it."

"Do you think you can work through your issues?"

"Unfortunately no." "We're both to stubborn."

Over the last three weeks Randy had been showing up to Nikki's hotel room late at night. He would always be drunk. It would happen two or three times a week. They'd have sex. Nikki would always be so mad at herself the next morning for not telling him no. She couldn't help herself. She wanted it. She wanted him. She began to think of last night.

 **Flashback**

 _Nikki was awakened by the sensation of someone kissing the back of her neck. She tensed up a little at first being brought out of a sound sleep._

" _It's ok baby." Randy said. "It's just me." "Relax." "Enjoy it." She wondered how he got in. "Surprised?" "You taught me this trick." She was on her side facing away from him. His body was right up against hers. She could tell he was naked._

" _You're naked."_

" _Yeah." He quickly took off her shirt and bottoms. "Now you are to." "You're so hot." He said as he took his hand ran it up her thigh moving it inward and continuing to kiss the back of her neck. "So soft." "Randy." She moaned as he hand slipped her. He groaned. "So warm." He said. He went faster. "Mmmmm." She moaned. She rolled over and put him on his back getting on top of him. She slid into him. "Nikki." He groaned. She went faster. Randy was squeezing her ass. "Randy, ohhhh." He suddenly sat up and put her on her back. They kissed. Slowly he started kissing her down her body stopping in-between her breasts. She moaned as he massaged her breasts kissing in-between them. "Ahhh." She moaned loudly as she felt his tongue on her skin. She moaned as he slowly moved down lower gliding his hands down her as he did. She felt him kissing her inner thigh. "Randy." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. She shut her eyes. "Ohhh." Randy was moaning to. He loved hearing her moans. While he was doing that he took both of his hands and started massaging her inner thighs. Nikki was overwhelmed with pleasure. She just wanted more. That's what he gave her. More and more and more. A half hour later he was still at it. Nikki's head was swimming. Everything Randy was doing felt so incredible "Ohhh, mmmmm, mmmmm, oh my god Randy." She moaned. "Ohhhh, hmmmm, my god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in for the third time. He came back up to her and kissed her acrossed her neck as he slipped inside her and started moving. "Randy." She moaned. They kissed. He went faster. "Uhhn, god Nikki." "Yes, oh Randy, yes." "I love you so much." He said. They kissed. "Ohhh, ohhhh, mmmmm, Randy." She moaned giving in. "Oh god." He groaned giving in._

 _As was becoming accustom when Nikki woke up the next morning Randy wasn't there. Leaving Nikki heartbroken again._

 **End of Flashback**

Later that day Nikki went to lunch with Brie. She yawned.

"Tired?" Brie asked.

"Yeah." "I couldn't sleep."

"Randy came to your room again didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Nikki." She said disappointed.

"I know."

"These drunken late night booty calls have to stop." "It's not fair to you."

"I know but Brie, the sex." "Oh god the sex." She said rolling her eyes. "It's so good."

"And how does it feel when you wake in the morning and he's not there?"

"Terrible."

"I know." That's why this has to stop." "He says he can't be with you." "Yet he continues to sleep with you." "He's playing head games and giving you hope."

"I know." "I need to tell him I don't want to do this anymore." "I really don't but if I do he'll really be gone." "I don't want him to go." "Enough about me." "How's the baby?"

"Great just two more months." "I can't wait."


	17. Chapter 17

Two days had passed. Nikki knew Brie was right and she couldn't allow this thing with Randy to go any further. She was walking down the hall of the hotel. She stopped at Randy's room and knocked on the door.

" _Ok, be strong Nikki." She thought. "You can do this." "What he's doing to you isn't fair."_

He answered the door. "What are you doing here?" He said.

"What you can only stand to look at me when you're drunk?"

"What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that whatever game you're trying to play with me, it's over."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." "No more Randy." "No more coming to my room when you're drunk and horny."

"You begged me to stay before."

"I didn't mean that I wanted you to use me for sex."

"Funny, I don't remember you complaining the other night when I was busy… He lowered his eyes towards her lower half. "From what I heard you were enjoying it."

"The point is I can't do this anymore." "We're either together or we're not." "No more mixed signals." "It hurts to much."

"We're not."

"Then leave me alone."

"Fine."

"I'm serious Randy."

"Heard you the first time."

"Fine."

"Fine."

She started to walk away and turned around. "You're an idiot you know that?"

"Yeah." "I fell in love with you." "Big idiot move on my part."

"No." "You're an idiot because even though I can't tell you what you want me to tell you, we still care about each other." "We made each other happy." "Isn't that enough?"

"Not when you still have a thing for your ex."

"Randy for the millionth time." "I have no feelings for John."

"Pictures don't lie." "Besides, you don't love me anyway." "It shouldn't be so difficult for my girlfriend, sorry ex-girlfriend to tell me she loves me." "Unless she doesn't."

"Randy-

"Don't bother." He said interrupting her. "I'd heard this broken record before." "I've memorized the song." "You can't." "What a crock of shit."

"I hope your next girlfriend can make you happy."

"I'm sure she will." Nikki walked away.

The next night it was one o' clock in the morning. Nikki was woken up by knocking at her door. She went out into the living room.

"Go away Randy." She said.

"Nikki let me in." He said from the other side of the door.

"No." "I told you I can't do this anymore."

"You don't understand." "I am drunk but I don't come to you because I'm horny." "I come to you because I miss you." "It hurts so much being without you." "I feel the pain every day." "Drunk, sober it doesn't matter." "I just want it to stop." "The only time it does is when I'm with you." "Please open the door."

"No Randy." "I'm not doing this." "If you can only be with me when you're drunk, I can't be with you."

"But Nicole, I love you."

"Go away."

"Fine." He left.

The next Nikki was visiting Brie and Jake.

"Last night Randy came to my room." Nikki said.

"And?" Brie said.

"I didn't let him in and told him to go away."

"Good." "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah." "This is for the best." "It's gonna be hard but I deserve better."


	18. Chapter 18

Two weeks had passed. Nikki hadn't heard from Randy at all. She was glad he got the message but she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss him. She dreamt about him every night and they were usually sex dreams. She had the day off. She was in Florida visiting Brie. Brie couldn't travel anymore being in her third trimester of pregnancy. They went to a restaurant. Brie was confused when the hostess led them to the back where parties took place. When they opened the doors all the women they worked with popped out and yelled surprise. Everything with decorated in pink with a big banner that said. "It's A Girl"

"Oh my god you guys." Brie said. "This is so sweet."

Natalya hugged her. "Thank Nikki." She said. "It was her idea." "She planned everything."

"You did?" Brie said looking at her.

"Yeah." Nikki said.

"Thank you." Brie said hugging her.

"You're welcome."

A few hours later everyone else had left. Nikki and Brie were there cleaning up and packing up the gifts.

"This was a great baby shower." Brie said.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I'm so glad we're getting along again." "I really missed you."

"I missed you to." "I'm sorry for everything."

"I forgive you."

"I was thinking." "Maybe when you come back to work we can talk to management about a Bella Twins reunion."

"That sounds awesome." "Have you been behaving yourself?"

"Yes."

"No Randy?"

"No Randy." "I actually have a date tomorrow night." "One of my friends who lives in New York fixed us up." "His name's Brad." "He's a football player."

"A blind date?"

"Yeah."

"Yikes."

"I have to do something to keep my mind off of the things."

The next evening in New York Nikki met Brad at a restaurant after work. They were talking.

"I just wanna lay it out there." Nikki said. "I'm not looking to get emotionally involved with someone." "That's where I messed up with the last guy I was seeing." "Just casual." "No commitments, no expectations."

"I have no problem with that." He said.

After dinner Nikki went back to the hotel. She'd had an alright time. She was in the elevator. Just as the doors were closer a hand stopped them. When the doors opened back up Randy was standing there. He got on the elevator and pressed the button for his floor.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi."

"Did you have fun on your date?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"The grapevine."

"It was fine."

"Are you gonna see him again?"

"Randy."

"Are you?"

"I don't know." "Sounds like someone's jealous."

"No I'm not." "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Nikki dropped her purse. "Shit." They both bent down to pick it up. They looked into each other eyes. He put his palm to her cheek. The elevator dinged for her floor. "I gotta go."

"No." "Come to my room with me." "I'm sober."

"That doesn't change anything." "You feel threatened because I went out with someone else."

"No."

"Bye Randy." She walked out of the elevator.

When she got to her room she went into the bathroom, took off her dress and turned the shower on to the coldest water possible. She got in. She was so sexually repressed. She knew it was best to stay away from Randy and that giving in to her desires would only cause her pain. She knew she had to be strong but she couldn't deny how much she wanted him.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Christmas Day. Nikki was at home talking to Jake on the phone.

"I got all sorts of new toys aunt Nikki." He said.

"That's great." "I'm glad you had a good Christmas." "Let me talk to your mommy."

"Ok." "I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

Brie got on the phone.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"What time did Jake drag you out of bed?"

"John got up with him." "I just woke up an hour ago."

"I have to call mom." "Ok." "You'll get my gift when I come back to work."

"Don't worry about it." "Bye."

"Bye."

A week later Nikki was in Connecticut at Stephanie Mcmahon and Hunter's New Years Eve party. She had on a beautiful light beautiful spaghetti strapped dress. The house was a big mansion. Nikki had a little buzz. She was walking from the bathroom back towards the party. Randy came around corner. He had a little buzz to.

"Hi." He said. They'd both stopped walking

"Hi."

"Happy New Year."

"Not officially for another two hours."

"You look gorgeous."

"Thanks." "You look pretty cute to."

"I miss you."

"Don't start."

"I think about you every day." He moved towards her and corner her against the wall. "I love you."

"Stop." "Why are you doing this to me?"

"All I want to do is love you." He said getting closer to her. "To make love to you." "Not a booty call, not because I'm jealous, just because I love you." "Let me." "Let me love you." He said into her ear sending shivers down her spine. He started kissing the side of her neck. "Ahhh." She moaned. He kissed her. She didn't kiss him back. She was trying as hard as she could to resist him but his lips so soft and so warm and tasted so good. "Mmmm." He moaned as he felt her kissing him back. She knew she couldn't let it go further then this but Randy had other plans. She felt his hands on the straps of her dress. He pulled the dress down to her waist. Nikki knew she should leave but she couldn't move. He broke from her lips and started kissing her cleavage. She moaned. Randy slipped his hands under her dress. She felt his fingers on the waistband of her panties. "Don't." She moaned. She didn't want him to stop but knew if she let him do this it would be all over. He knew she didn't want him to stop either. He pulled her panties down. He got down on his knees and pulled the dress up a little. "Ohhh." She moaned as she felt his tongue inside her. She knew she had to be quiet. Nobody was where they were but there were people everywhere. "Mmmmm." "Yes oh my god Randy, ohhhh." Her eyes were closed. "Ohhhh yes, ohhhh, ohhhh, Randy yes." She moaned giving in. He came back up to her and picked her up off the ground. He knew the house well so he took her to the den. It was huge. He sat her on the couch and pulled her dress off. He wanted more of her. He needed more of her. He got down on his knees and opened her legs with his hands moving his hands to her thighs and starting to massage him. "Ohhh." She moaned. He slowly made his way up. "Ahhh." She moaned loudly as his tongue reenter her. "Ohhhh." She moaned. Randy was moaning almost as loud as she was. "Oh my god." "More Randy more." After weeks of repressing she was letting Randy take her and it felt amazing. "Mmmmm, yes, yes, hmmmm, Randy, ohhh, ohhhh, god, ohhhh." She moaned giving in. He looked at her. She stood up and pulled him to his feet. They kissed as they did she started unbuttoned his shirt. He took it off. He groaned as she ran her hands down his body. She quickly took off his pants. They sat back down on couch. She was beside him. He groaned as she kissed his abs. Suddenly her head was in his lap. He watched as she all of him into her mouth. "Oooh." He moaned. " "Slower." Nikki would have none of that tonight. It was her turn to take him. She went faster. "Ohhh, Nikki oh my god." Randy knew at the pace she was going he wasn't last much longer. He didn't want her to stop. "Uhnnn, oooh." She stopped but quickly replaced her mouth with her hand. "Ohhh." He moaned. She took her other hand and turned his head towards her. They kissed. "Nikki." He moaned against her lips. "I want you Randy. She said seductively. "Ahhh." He moaned loudly as he felt her using both hands now. She went faster. Nikki loved this. It was turning her on. "Wow, mmmmm." He moaned. They kissed. "Nikki, your hands, they feel fucking amazing." "You're making me so hot." She said as she kissed him. "I can't stop touching you." "Don't, hmmmm, mmmm, don't stop." He groaned. Randy loved the sensation he was feeling. It felt so good. Not only because of what was being done to him but who was doing it. He wanted no one's touch but hers forever. "Uhhn, oh yeah." He groaned deeply. "Mmmmm." He put his head back. "Oh god." He moaned. His eyes rolled back in his head. "Holy shit!" He yelled giving in. He picked up Nikki and put her on lap. She was straddling him. As they kissed he took off her bra. He leaned her backwards putting his hands under her back. He kissed her in-between her breasts. "Randy." She moaned. "Ohhh." "Ahhhh." She moaned loudly as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. He did the same thing with the other one causing the same response. He sat her back up they kissed. He slid her into him. She moved slowly. "Oh Nikki." He groaned. "Randy." She moaned. "Ohhhh." She moaned as he started to massage her breasts. He grabbed her hips to make her go faster. "Hmmmm." He groaned. "Oh god." She moaned he moved his hands around to her ass and started squeezing it. They kissed. "Harder." She moaned against his lips. He squeezed it harder. "Mmmm." He lightly slapped it. "Yes." "Oh god, oh Randy, yes, ohhh, god." "Mmmmm, ohhhh ohhhh, yes, Randy." She moaned giving. "Nikki." He groaned giving in.

They were laying down. They covered up with a blanket that was on the back of the couch.

"Happy New Year." He said.

"It's midnight already?"

"It's 12:30."

"We've been in here that long?"

"Time flies when you're having amazing, highly orgasmic, incredible sex." They kissed.

"We'd better go."

"No stay." "Hunter won't care I've stayed here before."

"Ok." He kissed her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." After he fell asleep. She was looking at him. _"Don't you see Randy?" She thought. "Just because I can't tell you I love you doesn't mean I don't."_


	20. Chapter 20

**Flashback**

 _Nikki and Randy woke up New Years Day. They got dressed in silence._

" _So we're not gonna talk?" Nikki asked._

" _What do you wanna talk about?"_

" _I see." "I got you off and that's all I'm good for right?"_

" _No."_

" _Do you have any idea what this does to me?" "Do you?" She said with tears in her eyes. "Every time we make love it's not just physical for me." "It's emotional." She said with tears coming down her cheeks. "Every time you leave after it hurts so bad."_

" _Nikki." Randy said with sorrow in his voice. He moved towards her._

" _Don't." "If you love me like you say you do I'm begging you, just leave me alone." "It hurts to much." She walked out of the room._

 **End Of Flashback**

Since that time they hadn't spoken since.

Brie and John were in bed asleep. Brie was due in two weeks. She woke up. She felt her water break.

"John." She said.

"What?"

"My water broke."

"What?" He lifted up his head. "It's time?"

"It's time."

They went to the hospital. Brie had been in labor three hours.

"One more push." The doctor said. Brie pushed as hard as she could. A few seconds later she heard crying.

Brie woke up the next morning. When she looked up John was holding the baby. He gave her to Brie.

"John she's so beautiful." Brie said.

"Just like her mommy."

"What do you think of the name Emma?"

"I like it."

"Would it be strange for you if her middle name was Nicole?"

"No not at all." "Emma Nicole it is."

A few hours later Nikki walked in.

"Hi." Brie said.

"Hi."

"Brie I'm gonna go get a coffee." John said. John was happy that Brie was happy that Nikki was back in her life. As far as he was concerned he still didn't trust Nikki and he still didn't like her. He left.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Yeah." Nikki said.

"Say hello to Emma." "Emma Nicole."

"Really?" Nikki said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Hi Emma." "I'm your aunt Nikki." _"If Randy would've been more patient and understanding you would've probably had a cousin." She thought. "It's a shame." "I would've loved to eventually have his baby."_

* * *

 **To answer a guest reviewer, yes this series is called The Battle Of The Bellas and that's what it was about in the first two. Like with any series characters grow and change and that's what's happening here. Sorry for the confusion. Battling may not be what the Bellas are doing anymore but it would confuse people if I changed the title while branching out on storylines from the previous two and using the same characters.**


	21. Chapter 21

A month had passed. Nikki was sitting at home. She'd just called Brie.

"How's Emma?" Nikki asked.

"She's good." "Are you nervous about talking to Randy tomorrow?"

"Yes." "This is a big step." "Lucky for me it only takes twenty minutes to get from San Diego to Anaheim, so right after I'm done I'm gonna go see him and tell him."

"Call me and let me know how it goes."

"I will."

"I know it's nerve racking but you can do it."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I love you too." "Bye."

"Bye."

When Nikki got to the hotel the next morning it was nine o' clock. She checked into her room and went to Randy's. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He answered wearing nothing but jeans.

"Nikki." He said surprised.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Now isn't really a good time."

"Please." "I need to do this before I lose my nerve."

"Ok." She went in. She sat down.

Nikki took the picture of her and John out of her purse. "This is the only picture I have left of me and John." "This is what it means to me." She tore it to pieces. "I want you." "I want to get back together."

"Nikki-

"I know the reason why we broke up." "Would you settle for eventually I'll be able to tell you?" "I just need time that's all."

"Can we please talk about this later?"

"Wait I want to show you something else." She went to open her purse again and heard the bedroom door creak. She turned around and saw a women standing in the doorway wearing Randy's shirt. "Oh." "I'm sorry." "I'll go."

"Nikki-

"No it's ok I understand." "Bye." She said getting choked up. She left.

"Nikki wait." He went after her. "It doesn't mean anything." Nikki got on the elevator.

"We're not together." She said trying to hold back her tears. "No need to explain." The doors closed.

Nikki went back to her room and started to cry. There was a very important reason she wanted to work it out with Randy. She pulled a sonogram picture out of her purse. She'd just came from the doctor who had confirmed she was two months pregnant.


	22. Chapter 22

Nikki knew she still had to tell Randy about the baby. She'd just been so blindsided the other day. It had been two days. She was still on the road with the WWE making appearances. She hadn't gone public with her pregnancy yet. She was sitting in her hotel room. There was a knock at the door. She answered it.

"Randy." She said surprised.

"Hi." "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He went in. They sat down.

"I feel bad about the other day."

"You said it wasn't a good time." "I should've listened."

"I didn't want you to find out about Kim that way."

"So you guys are seeing each other?"

"Yeah we have been for a few weeks." "A part of me will always love you Nicole." "When I saw how much pain you were in that last time, I knew it was time to try and move on." "I hope we can still be friends."

"Randy there's another reason why I came to see you that day." "I'd just came from the doctor." "I'm two months pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, this is a surprise." He said shocked.

"I was surprised to."

"Wait, that means it was that night…

"At the New Years Eve party." "Yeah." "I'm keeping the baby." "Even if I'm alone in this."

"You're not." "I'll be there for the baby." "I want it."

"I'm glad to hear you say that."

"A baby huh?"

"Yeah."

He hugged her. "I'll be a good father I promise."

"I know you will."

Later that night Nikki was talking to Brie on Skype.

"I told Randy." Nikki said. "He's happy."

"Good."

"He's seeing that woman I saw in his room."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not fair." "Why am I never good enough?" "Once again I get left for another woman." "I'm done with relationships." "Every time I fall in love with someone this happens, whether I tell them I love them or not."

"You love him?"

"Yes." "I love him." She said tearfully.

"Go tell him that."

"I can't." "It's to late."

* * *

 **Any story requests?**


	23. Chapter 23

A week had passed. Nikki had seen a lot of Randy during that week. He'd dropped something off for the baby almost every day. Nikki was talking to Brie on Skype.

"I'm starting to show." She stood up and lifted up her shirt. She had a little tiny bump.

"Aw."

Nikki sat back down. "At least I'll have a part of what Randy and I had forever."

"You should tell him."

"Like I said." "It's to late." There was a knock at her door. "I got go." "Somebody's here."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Nikki got up to answer the door. When she opened it Randy was standing there.

"Hi." He said. "Brought more stuff." He had two bags full.

"At this rate I'll be prepared for my next three babies." He went inside and put the bags down.

"I got all sorts of clothes and bibs and bottles."

"Thank you."

"I told you I would be there, whatever you need."

"I know." "I really appreciate it." "How's your girlfriend?"

"Funny you should ask." "I've been doing a lot of thinking this past week." "I broke up with her." "She's great but I'm not in love with her." "I'm in love with you."

"Really?" Nikki said smiling.

"Yes."

"So, are we back together?"

"I don't want things to be like before."

"I think I know what you mean."

"I don't want to just get back together." "I want…He took a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee. He opened the box. "I want you to marry me." "I know that our baby is a sign that we're supposed to be together forever." "Nicole, I love you." "Will you marry me?"

"Randy." She tearfully. She wiped her tears away. "Yes." He put the ring on her finger and stood up. They kissed and hugged. "I love you Randy." He looked at her and smiled.

"What?"

"I love you." He kissed her.

"I love you too." "So much."


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Nikki and Randy were laying in bed holding each other and happy.

"I love you." Nikki said.

"Say that again."

"I love you." They kissed. "The reason I couldn't tell you I love you wasn't because I didn't." "I was afraid of being in love again." "The first time you told me you loved me, I got butterflies in my stomach but it also scared the hell of me." "I knew I loved you to." "Then when you left it hurts so bad." "I thought if I told you I loved you it would never work out, something would go wrong." "I realize now I was wrong." "I should've said it back the first time and I'm sorry." "I need and want you in my life so much and I'm so happy you came back."

"I wish you would've told me some of that to begin with." "I would've understood." "I would've given you all the time in the world."

"I know." "I was so stupid." "I almost lost you because of it."

"It's all water under the bridge now." "When do you wanna get married?"

"Sometime after the baby's born." "I want the whole family there."

"Ok."

"Do you think Alanna would be open to being a bridesmaid?"

"I think she would love that." "She's gonna be so excited when we tell her about the baby."

"I gotta get up."

"No."

"I have to." "I have autograph signings all day."

"Ok." He got up. "Nice ass."

"Don't you start with me." He said grinning.

"You know you like it." He got dressed.

Nikki put on a robe and walked him to the door. They kissed.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

Randy knelt down by her stomach. "Daddy's gotta go now but I'll be back tonight." "I love you." He kissed her stomach.

Nikki and Brie were Skyping.

"I'm so glad you and Randy made up." Brie said.

"That's not all." Nikki held up her ring hand.

"He asked you to marry him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god."

"I know." "Brie I'm so happy right now."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." "You'll be my maid of honor right."

"Of course." "When are you getting married?"

"Not until after the baby comes."

Later that day Brie was talking to John on the phone.

"How are the kids?" John asked.

"Good." "Emma's taking a nap and Jake's at a friends."

"When I come back we need to leave the kids with the sitter and go on a date." "It's been to long."

"Yeah it has." "Nikki's getting married."

"To Randy?"

"Yeah."

"Well they must've made up." "Good for them I guess."

"What does that mean?"

"Well you know I don't really like either one of them." "I'm sure you and the kids will have a good time at the wedding."

"You're not coming?"

"No." "Brie look, I know you've forgiven her and that's great for you." "For you I will be cordial to her." "Do I forgive her for everything she put me and you through?" "No I don't and probably never will."

"I understand."

Later that night Randy came back to Nikki's room.

"Hi honey." She said.

"Hi." They kissed.

"How was your day?"

"Good." "I think we should buy a house together." "I know how much you like California so it can be there." "I've already been talking to this realtor friend of mine."

"You want to move in together?"

"Well we will eventually anyway." "Why wait?"

"Let's do it."


	25. Chapter 25

John had just walked through the door of his home.

"Hello?" He said.

"Daddy!" Jake said running up to him.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi John." Brie said from the couch. She was holding Emma.

"Hi." He said going over to her. They kissed. "There's daddy's Emma." He said taking her from Brie. "Did you miss me sweetie, I sure missed you."

"Ok Jake." Brie said. "It's time for bed."

"Can daddy do it?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." John said. "I'll read you a story."

A few hours later John put Emma go bed and went into the bedroom where Brie was waiting for him He got in bed next to her.

"It feels good to be home." John said.

"I'm glad you're home." "Only a few more weeks till I'm back on the road with you."

"Come here." They kissed.

The next day in California Nikki and Randy had been looking at houses. This was the fifth house they looked at. The realtor had already shown them around and now they were looking around on their own. The whole place was huge. It was five minutes from the beach. Nikki was in the nursery. Randy came in.

"So?" He asked.

"I love it." "This is the one."

"Ok." "I forgot to tell you, I talked to Alanna earlier and she's thrilled about the baby."

"That's great." "I'm flying to New York tomorrow morning to meet with our potential wedding planner." "I'll meet you in Houston."

"Ok." "Come on let's go tell her we want it."

"This is so great." They kissed.


	26. Chapter 26

Nikki and Randy were moving in to the new house. Nikki carried a box to the bedroom. She was unpacking.

"This is so great isn't it?" Randy said coming into the room.

"Yeah it is."

"I'm so glad we picked this place." "I love it."

"Me to." "When's your next free day." "The wedding planner wants to take us to look at some churches."

"I'll have to check my schedule." "Hey, come here."

She turned around. "What?"

"Just come here." He said sitting down on the bed. "Let's take a break."

"I think I know what you want." She said going over to him. They kissed. He grabbed her and laid back on the bed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

A few days later Nikki was at the arena. She knocked on John's locker room door. She was there to see Brie. Brie was back from maternity leave. Nikki had a catalog in her hands. John answered the door. As soon as he saw Nikki he just backed away from the door.

"Brie Nikki's here." She went in.

"Hi aunt Nikki." Jake said.

"Hi Jake." Nikki said. "I brought a catalog of dresses." Nikki said looking at Brie. "If you want to look through it I'll take Emma for you."

"Ok." Nikki took Emma.

"Hi Emma." "Boy you get bigger and bigger every time I see you." "Soon you'll have a new little cousin to play with."

Later Nikki found John in catering.

"Hi John." She said.

"Hi." He went to walk away.

"Wait."

"Why?"

"I know me being around again is awkward for you."

"That's putting it mildly."

"Can't we try to be friends?"

"Oh what a great idea." He said sarcastically. "You only tried to break me and Brie up multiple times." "You seduced me when I lost my memory." "Then to top it all off you made us believe that you were pregnant with my child." "So excuse me if I'm not jumping at the idea." "I'm glad that you found someone who can give you everything you want." "As far as us being friends forget it." "The only thing we will ever be is related through marriage." He walked away.

* * *

 **I'm on a story based off the movie Halloween, using WWE characters if anyone's interested.**


	27. Chapter 27

Nikki and Randy had been in their house for a few weeks. Alanna was coming to stay the weekend. Nikki was waiting for Randy and Alanna to get back from the airport. The front door opened.

"We're back." Randy said. They went inside and over to the couch where Nikki was.

"Hi Nikki." Alanna said.

"Hi." They hugged.

"You look great." She said noticing Nikki's growing stomach.

"Thank you."

"How far along are you now?"

"About four and a half months." "I want to ask you a question." "Would you like to be a bridesmaid in the wedding?"

"Really?" She said surprised.

"Yeah."

"I thought you would only ask your friends."

"We're friends right?"

"Yeah." "Yeah I'd like to be a bridesmaid."

"Great." "My sister Brie is flying in tomorrow." "She's going to help me pick out my wedding dress." "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure."

The next day Nikki, Brie and Alanna all went to the bridal shop. Nikki had tried on about five dresses.

"Are you guys ready?" Nikki asked from behind closed doors.

"Yes." They both said.

Nikki came wearing a sleeveless, backless white dress. It was long at the bottom.

"I think this is the one." Nikki said.

"You look beautiful Nikki." Brie said.

"My dad will love that dress." Alanna said.

After they came back Randy took Alanna out to spend some time with her. Nikki and Brie were sitting in the living room.

"I still can't believe you're having a baby and getting married." Brie said.

"Me either." "If someone would've told me ten years ago Randy would be the man of my dreams, I would've told them they were insane." "He's everything." "Everything I could ever want or ask for." "I can't wait to start our family and add more."

"I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy." "Even the years we were fighting that's all I wanted for you."

"John hates me doesn't he?" "I can't say I blame him."

"He's just angry." "Unlike me he was never hoping to reconcile with you someday." "I think with time he'll eventually come around." "How much time I don't know." "A year, two, five." "He just needs space right now."

 **Should this baby be a boy or a girl?**


	28. Chapter 28

Brie and John were at home. John answered the door. Brie had just gotten a delivery. John took the box upstairs. Brie was cleaning the bedroom.

"Brie this just came for you."

"Oh that's my bridesmaid dress." "I'm gonna try it on." She went to the bathroom to try it on. She was in there for a few minutes. She came back into the room. "What do you think?" John turned around.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." "I bet you'd look handsome in a tux."

"Brie."

"What?" "You always look handsome in a tux." "You did at our first wedding."

"You'll have to take some pictures for me with your hair done up and makeup done." "Although you've never looked more sexy then you do right now." He said going up to her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." He kissed her.

"Honey no."

"Why?" "Emma's sleeping and Jake isn't here."

"I'm in my dress." "I don't want it to get all wrinkled."

"Well then go get out of it so I can get you out of everything else."

"Alright." She kissed him. "I'll be right back."

Nikki and Randy were at the doctor. They were finding out the sex of the baby. Nikki was hooked to the machine.

"Ok are you two ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"It's a girl."

"I knew it." Nikki said. "I could feel it."

"Yeah you called it." Randy said. "This is great." He kissed her forehead.


	29. Chapter 29

Everyone was in Paris, France for an overseas tour. This was the last trip Nikki could take because her third trimester of pregnancy was beginning in a few days. She and Brie were out to lunch.

"We finally picked a date." Nikki said.

"When?"

"October 28th." "Since I'm supposed to have the baby on September 23rd I figure it'll be enough time to drop my pregnancy weight and fit into my dress." "Lucky for us the church was available that day." Nikki looked down at her stomach which had doubled in size. "Two more months." "I hope I'm ready."

"The doubts you're feeling are natural." "I had them to." "Once you see that precious face looking up at you it will all be worth it." "Believe me."

"Now that I'm nearing the homestretch it's gonna drag isn't it?"

"That's how it'll seem."

Later that night Brie and John were out to dinner.

"You look beautiful tonight." John said.

"Thank you honey." "You look good to." "John do you want another baby?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No." "I've just been thinking I want another one."

"Does someone have baby fever because her sister is pregnant?"

"That's partly it."

"I would love to have another baby but Emma is barely five months old."

"I know." "I didn't mean right now." "I at least want to wait until after Emma's first birthday."

Nikki and Randy were at the Eiffel Tower. It was all lit up.

"It's beautiful." Nikki said.

Randy was standing behind Nikki. He put his hands on her stomach. "You know what'll be really beautiful?"

"What?"

"Seeing you in your wedding dress." "I can't wait for that."

"Me either."

"Mrs. Nicole Orton has a hell of ring to it."

"It sounds great."

"Our whole family will be there." "Our girls."

"It'll be amazing." She looked at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." They kissed.


	30. Chapter 30

Nikki was due to have the baby in two weeks. Everyone else was out on the road. Brie and John were in his locker room. Brie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. A few seconds later John came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He came up behind Brie and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the side of her neck. Brie's phone pinged indicating she had a voicemail.

"Hold that thought baby." She said. She went over to her phone and saw she had a voicemail from Nikki. She listened to it. "Shit."

"What?"

"Nikki left me a message ten minutes ago that her water broke and Randy's not answering his phone."

"His match is going on right now."

"Nikki said she was calling 911." "I'd better go wait for Randy and tell him."

Brie got dressed and was waiting for Randy when he came to the back.

"Randy you've gotta go Nikki called me her water broke."

"Oh man." "Good think I'm only forty-five minutes away."

"Keep me posted."

"I will."

Randy showered and changed as quick as he could then went to the airport. He went into Nikki's hospital room.

"Randy." She said happily. "I was afraid you weren't gonna make it."

"No way I was missing this." He said as he was walking over to her. They kissed.

Five minutes later the doctor came in to check Nikki. They took her to the delivery room. Two hours later she was still in labor.

"One more push." The doctor said. Nikki pushed as hard as she could. She heard crying and passed out.

Nikki woke up later that night. Randy was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hey." He said. "I'm gonna go get the baby." He left the room and came back wheeling her in. He picked her up. "Hi sweetie." "It's time to meet mommy." "You'll love her." "I promise." He handed her to Nikki.

"Randy she's perfect." Nikki said with tears of joy coming down her cheeks. The baby opened her eyes. "She has your eyes." "What do you think of Regina Nicolette Orton?"

"I like it."

"Hi Regina." "Randy we did we're a family." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **The next chapt** **er is the last one. I know I already asked this but if anyone has any requests let me know. Even if you want me to use WWE characters in other settings.**


	31. Chapter 31

It was early in the morning. Brie and the kids were getting ready to fly to California for the wedding. It was tomorrow.

"Ok." Brie said. "Everybody say bye to daddy."

"Bye daddy." Jake said.

"Bye." John said. They hugged. "Be good and have fun."

"I will."

"Emma tell daddy bye." Brie said. She handed her to John.

"Bye Emma." John said.

"Ga." Emma said.

"I know." "Daddy's gonna miss you to." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her back to Brie.

"Now it's mommy's turn to say bye." Brie said. They kissed. "Bye John."

"Bye Brie." "Be safe." "Have fun." "I love you."

"I love you too." "We will."

Later that afternoon Randy and Nikki were at home. Nikki came down the stairs with Regina.

"Look who's up from her nap." Nikki said. She sat down next to Randy. He took Regina.

"Did you have a nice nap sweetie?" "Tomorrow's a big day Regina." "Tomorrow mommy becomes an Orton to." "Daddy knew he was gonna marry mommy someday the first time I told her I loved her I knew." "Tonight you finally get to meet your big sister." "She's so excited."

The next day everyone was at the church. It was decorated with bouquets of white lilies tied to each of the pews. White rose pedals were all the way up the aisle. The bridesmaids went out. Instead of holding a bouquet Alanna has holding Regina. When Nikki came out everyone was looking at her but she and Randy were only focused on each other. They joined hands when she made it to him.

"Nikki place the ring upon Randy's finger and repeat after me." The minister said. "I, Nikki, take you, Randy, to be my husband, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health.  
I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Nikki, take you, Randy, to be my husband, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. "I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Nikki said.

"Randy place the ring upon Nikki's finger and repeat after me." The minister said. "I, Randy, take you, Nikki, to be my wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. "I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

"I, Randy, take you, Nikki, to be my wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. "I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Randy said.

"By the power invested in me." The minister said. "I now pronounce you man and wife." "You may kiss the bride." They kissed.

At the reception Brie was sitting by herself.

"Say, what's a knock out like you doing sitting all alone?" John said

Brie looked up. "Honey." John was wearing a tux.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I can't believe you came."

"I did it for you." "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah."

Nikki and Randy were dancing.

"I don't believe it." Randy said.

"What?"

"Look over there."

Nikki looked. "Wow he came." She said looking at Brie and John dancing. "Enough about them." She said turning back to Randy. "Ready to go to that honeymoon suite we booked?"

"Just say the word."

"Now."

"Now works for me."

When they got to the room Randy carried her inside. They went to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed. They kissed.

"We're married." Nikki said.

"Yeah." "I love it."

"Me to."

"I'll be a good husband."

"I know." "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." "I want to have more babies eventually."

"Me to."

"We need a little baby Randy."

"Randy junior huh?"

"Yeah."

"I love that." "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the story. This may be the last in the series, I don't know I haven't decided. A reviewer gave me an idea for a part four a few chapters back. I'm still thinking about it. I wish more of you would give me ideas for stories. I like taking ideas people want me to write about and molding them into my own. It's fun. Some of my best work comes from doing that. Anyway I appreciate all the reviews and I hope you follow me to my next story.**


End file.
